Cauchemar
by LouNah-VII
Summary: Ceci est une nouvelle, plutôt ancienne. N'ayez pas peur et plongez dans ce cauchemar.


_Ceci n'est pas une fan fiction, juste une très courte nouvelle que je souhaitais publier en aval de tout ce que je pourrai publier d'autre. Elle n'appartient à aucun univers, si ce n'est le mien._

_Merci à __Scissiors__ de Slipknot et __Sdc Chap5 Camisole__ de Polichinel pour l'inspiration_

* * *

Allongée, nue sur une table de métal froide, si froide qu'elle brûle ma peau. Et commence même à nécroser mes os. Je tente de comprendre.

Mes poignets et chevilles sont attachés par de larges bandes de cuir, et mon corps lui est recouvert d'un épais drap de coton.

Noir.

Mais le tissu disparait brusquement.

Blanc.

Aveuglée par la lumière, je ne vois pas distinctement l'ombre penchée sur moi. Je tente de formuler une phrase, mais les mots meurent dans ma gorge desséchée et ankylosée ; mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, glacée d'effroi, je recouvre la vue.

La personne penchée sur moi n'est autre que moi-même.

Mon reflet me sourit, d'un sourire froid, indéchiffrable. Elle saisit un scalpel et se penche pour m'ouvrir, méthodiquement, des clavicules au nombril. Se saisi d'un forceps et écarte les deux larges parois de chaire, d'entre lesquelles sort soudainement une nuée d'insectes volants et rampants. Blattes, cafards, asticots, araignée, papillons de nuit, mouches, ou encore abeilles.

L'étrange créature qui m'est à la fois si semblable et en même temps si différente penche la tête sur le côté en une moue enfantine, se redresse, s'arme d'une paire de ciseaux et d'énormes pinces. Ses yeux dérivent sur mon corps rouge et blanc sanguinolent et tremblant, me caressant doucement la joue de sa main étonnamment propre après l'activité à laquelle elle s'est adonnée, se repencha sur moi, s'affairant maintenant à découper mon sternum. Elle écarte ensuite mes côtes dans un craquement sonore et écœurant.

Rouge.

J'observe juste cet étrange personnage se pencher d'avantage sur moi et regarder mon cœur battre avec fascination et dégout.

Mais je n'ai pas mal, je ne sens plus rien.

Tandis que je reste allongée là ; sur mon brancard, le visage pourtant serein après ce qui vient de se produire, une silhouette encapuchonnée se penche sur moi et m'enveloppe de son ombre.

Noir.

Ou.

Blanc.

Je ne suis plus nue, je suis debout au milieu d'une étrange pièce sombre et en même temps lumineuse. En face de moi se tient une frêle et pale créature à l'apparence humaine qui n'a pour cacher sa nudité que ses longs cheveux bruns, qui coulent jusqu'au sol, où ils se massent. Il me tend une seringue contenant une substance blanchâtre. Mes yeux voyagent de l'étrange tube aux grands yeux blanc dépourvus de pupilles de celui ou de ce qui me fait front. Il se met soudainement à flamber, et avant de mourir consumer par les flammes qui le dévorent.

Rouge.

Il se jette sur moi et m'enfonce l'aiguille dans une veine de mon bras, dans laquelle le contenu de la seringue se mélange au liquide éphémère de la vie qui s'écoule à présent le long de mon bras.

Je perds conscience avant que mon crâne ne se fracasse contre le sol.

Mais je n'ai pas mal, je ne sens plus rien.

_"Je cours dans ces couloirs, et le blanc m'avale._

_J'aspire au noir, le labyrinthe du mal."_

Le plafond est recouvert de carrelage en damier, il n'y a aucune ouverture, aucune ampoule, et pourtant, il fait clair comme en plein jour. Plus j'avance, et moins je vois le bout du tunnel.

Mon pied se bloque, comme si quelque chose le maintenait au sol, je baisse les yeux et vois mon pied empalé sur un énorme bout de verre, je ne ressens pas la douleur qui devrait pourtant irradier dans tout mon corps, cependant je m'écroule à genoux, puis de tout mon long ; tête la première, le visage plongé a terre.

Noir.

Un bruit de verre qui se brise retentit dans le couloir. Je me fais alors violence pour me soulever et m'allonger sur le dos, le regard vers le plafond, _je m'endors les yeux ouverts, mais il pleut du verre._

Rouge.

Dans ce sommeil, qui n'en est pas un, trois couleurs se mêlent en kaléidoscope. Et un hurlement assourdissant résonne contre les murs et dans mon crâne.

Blanc.

Je n'ai pas mal, je ne sens plus rien.

Toujours à terre, les yeux clos. J'ai le vertige, tout semble tanguer autour de moi, je me sens glisser sur le sol, jusqu'à ce que mes pieds touchent le mur.

Blanc.

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux ; je suis debout, maintenue par le mur, à quelques mètres devant moi, une silhouette masculine encapuchonnée se dessine, devient plus nette et plus précise.

Il se tient debout à côté d'une chaise, se défait lentement de son long manteau noir à capuche, découvrant ainsi son visage de statue blafard.

Noir.

En un battement de paupière, je suis assise sur la chaise sans pouvoir me lever, comme pétrifiée. Lui est à présent accroupi face à moi, dévoilant dans un rictus malicieux une rangée de dents effilées et aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir ; une cigarette entre les doigts, qu'il glisse rapidement entre ses lèvres grisâtres. Il tire dessus, elle s'allume d'elle-même comme par magie, et son sourire s'agrandit davantage.

Le vert de mes yeux se mêle au carmin des siens, dissimulés derrière quelque mèche de cheveux noirs et platine.

Sa cigarette finie, il l'écrase sur le dos de ma main, il en sort aussitôt une autre, qu'il allume et écrase sur l'intérieur de mon avant-bras. Ce petit jeu continu, indéfiniment. Les brulures sont innombrables, et dévorent toute la chaire de mon corps. Encore une cigarette, une énième cigarette, qu'il s'apprête à enfoncer dans mon œil.

Rouge.

Un hurlement retentit, cette fois, c'est le mien, il déchire ma gorge, vient du plus profond de mes entrailles. Il appelle la mort.

_« L'abime dans la poitrine_

_Il neige de l'acide_

_Entre mes doigts_

_Sous un arbre de codéine_

_Mon cœur attend. Vide. »_

Le réveil est brutal, mon corps en nage.

Noir.

J'ai quitté le monde des cauchemars, je suis dans ma chambre qui baigne dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Je tente de calmer ma respiration erratique et les battements irréguliers de mon cœur, puis j'efface les derniers vestiges de mon tourment : l'océan de larmes qui obscurcit mon regard.

Progressivement, la quiétude regagne mon être, les yeux perdus dans le vide, je mets un temps infini à noter la présence de l'ombre qui se tient debout au pied de mon lit.

Son allure et sa forme ne me sont pas inconnues, un parfum qui m'est étrangement familier flotte dans l'air. Je sais ce qu'elle est, je sais qui il est.

Car il est toujours là, caché profondément sous un mur de douleur, de peine et de rage.

Je cligne des yeux, il s'est rapproché, il est à présent à ma droite, à quelques centimètres, l'ombre est plus dense, plus noire que la nuit elle-même.

Il est celui qui m'accompagnera jusqu'aux enfers et refermera la porte derrière lui.

Je cligne à nouveau des yeux, juste le temps qu'il se jette sur moi et que le silence m'emporte.

Noir.

* * *

_Un commentaire ? Si vous êtes un/une habitué(e) de ce site vous savez quoi faire, si non pour les autres il y a un petit bouton *Review* en bas de la page, cliquer dessus._


End file.
